Punishments for the Future
by Wandering Sprites
Summary: Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma meet some interesting guest...(wait whaddya mean there's two of them?)...s? from, they hope, a very far, far away future. Very far. Bra is just excited. AU. Humorous one shot with potential for more chapters.
"Penny! Where are you?" called a 34 year old Goten as he looked around for his daughter. She was quite good at this game of hide and seek, even disguising her ki so he couldn't cheat. His brow furrowed, "Where did that girl go?" he wondered, looking around Bulmas lab, "Come on out, Penny!" he called again. He scratched the back of his head as he wandered around, finally stopping in front of Bulma's newest time machine. He would have ignored it if it hadn't been for the little hand he saw pressed against the glass.

"Daddy!" a muffled voice giggled. Gotens eyes widened in horror as the four year old purple haired girl grinned at him.

"Penny. Penny - listen to daddy, okay? Penny, don't press anything!" he hurried as he tried to pry the capsule open. It was no use, it was made out of severely reinforced material and could only be opened by the switch on the remote.

"The switch!" Goten realized as he look around furiously trying to locate it.

"Daddy, daddy! Do I win?" Penny asked seriously.

"Yeah, you sure did sweetheart! Now, let me just find that remote..." he said distractedly.

"Are you lookin' for this?" she grinned, holding the switch against the glass. She accidentally pressed one of the buttons, "Oops..." she said, sticking out her bottom lip in discomfort as the capsule began to twitch to life.

"Penny! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Your mom's gonna kill me. Then _my_ mom's gonna kill me. Then my brother's gonna kill me. Then your uncle's gonna kill me. Then his wife is gonna kill me. Then your grandpa's gonna kill me. Well... dad might not. But he would let - " he suddenly broke off as the capsule disappeared to who knows where,

"PENNNNYYYY!"

* * *

At Capsule Corp, Goku grinned as he wandered the hallways in search of some food. He had a feeling today would turn out to be very interesting but couldn't say why. Shrugging, he just continued on with his hunt for calories.

* * *

"Oof!" yelped Penny as the capsule landed harshly on the ground. She felt dizzy and the capsule was too small, so, covering her mouth with her hands, she easily opened up the capsule, the capsule having reached its destination.

"Who're you?" a voice came out of nowhere just as Penny threw up. She was in the middle of the woods it looked like and her lower lip trembled. She sat in her sick and stared up at the newcomer, feeling miserable before her expression suddenly brightened.

"Uncle Gohan!" she chirped as she flew up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Where'd daddy go?" she asked him curiously, "Why's your hair all weird? Is this a wig?" she asked, confused, tugging on it harshly.

"Oww! Stop that!" Gohan reprimanded, tugging his hair away from her grasp before he paused, face going pale, "U-uncle?" Gohan stuttered, "I think - I think you mistook me for someone else. There's... there's no way Goten... He's only 19- there's no way!" he blurted in utter confusion. But the resemblance was starting to poke at him.

"Goten's my papa," she said, matter-of-factly, "Can we go see him? He said if I won in hide and seek, he would buy me ice cream. I think I won now."

"What?" Gohan repeated in complete and utter bewilderment before he suddenly caught sight of the capsule lying on the ground, "Oh of course! Time travel! That makes sense!" he had ignored the capsule in favour of the little girl before him but now everything was clear. With ease, he picked the capsule up in one hand and, making sure the girl was safely still hanging onto his neck, he said, "I'm going to fly to your dad now, so hang on, okay?"

"Okay, uncle Gohan!" Penny said cheerfully. Gohan beamed at his future-niece. She was adorable. He wondered who the mother was as he flew to Capsule Corp where Goten was hanging out with Trunks. He eyed her purple hair curiously. It couldn't be... Trunks?

Gohan abruptly stopped and stared at Penny, much to her confusion.

Wait, no, what was he thinking? Trunks was a _boy_! Chuckling to himself, he continued on his way. While Goten hangs out with Penny, she _was_ his daughter after all, he could go talk to Bulma about the Time Machine and how to send Penny back to where ever she came from. Gohan abruptly paled as he remembered synthetic babies existed and he stared at Penny again.

'Uncle Gohan sure is weird today' Penny thought to herself as the man threw confused and disbelieving looks at her from time to time as they flew.

Finally, they landed outside of Capsule Corp.

"Hey, brat. Who's the brat?" Vegeta looked at him and the little one he was carrying.

"Grandpa Vegeta!" Penny cheered as she let go of Gohan and flew to Vegeta, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his cheek much to his severe discomfort.

"Wh- ?" Vegeta stared, aghast at the adorable child cuddling into him.

"Sorry Vegeta, long story short - this is ... " Gohan paused awkwardly and looked at Penny, "Uh... what was your name again?" he asked the girl.

"It's Penny, silly!" she giggled at him before leaning into Vegeta's ear to whisper, "I think Uncle Gohan hit his head. He's really dumb today!" Vegeta's confused look turned to a smirk.

"That brat's always dumb." he whispered back with a devilish smirk unbeknownst to Gohan before turning to the boy,"What's the story, brat?" Vegeta asked, not bothering to hold Penny up. Not that it mattered as she seemed to cling onto him with ease, as if she was used to it.

Gohan wondered if his idea of Trunks being the mother wasn't so far off after all.

"A-ah, that's Penny. She's from the future."

"The future huh? She wouldn't happen to be the spawn of my son, now would she?" Vegeta questioned, pulling Penny off by the scruff of her neck like a rag doll and narrowing his eyes at her, seeing the resemblance. Gohan stared in horror at his treatment of the girl while she just giggled like she was used to it.

"I'm not sure... But I doubt it," Gohan said warily, "She said Goten was her father."

"If Gotens your father," Vegeta narrowed his further eyes at the girl from the future, "Then why did you call me grandpa?"

Penny just giggled at him, "Because you're my grandpa, silly!" With that, she easily slipped out of Vegeta's hold and ran into the house. Gohan followed and after a reluctant second, Vegeta followed too.

"Daaadddy!" she called as she wandered the halls, "Daadddy! Grandpa and Uncle Gohan are being weeeird!"

"Ummm, who are you? Are you lost?" a boys voice asked her. She came face to face with another purple haired man. She beamed happily as Vegeta and Gohan held their breath in the background before the girl shouted, "Uncle Trunks, Uncle Trunks!" and glomped him. Both Gohan and Vegeta let out identical sighs of relief but were still very confused.

"Uhh..." managed the Half Saiyan as he struggled to comprehend why this tiny female lookalike was calling him uncle and hugging him.

Suddenly Penny pulled back and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"You don't know me either?" she asked, recalling his earlier question. Trunks hesitated at the look in her eyes but then shook his head. The effect was immediate. Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

"I WANT MY MOOOOMMMMMYY! MOMMMYYYYY! EVERYONE'S BEING SO MEAAAN!" she wailed as she punched Trunks in the shoulder a couple of times before running off. Trunks blinked and rubbed his shoulder with a wince, that girl packed a wallop! He noticed Gohan and Vegeta standing in the hallway.

"So, who was she? And why'd she call me uncle? And why was I supposed to know her?" he pressed, not noticing when the girl disappeared out of sight into one of Capsule Corps many hallways.

"She's Gotens spawn from the future." Vegeta said rudely.

"We're trying to figure out who her mother is before we give her and her capsule to Bulma to send back home." Gohan finished off. At least, that was what he was doing. He wasn't really sure about Vegeta.

"Goten's? So he finally gets a girl, huh? Why'd she look like me then?" Trunks asked. Gohan shrugged while Vegeta remained passive.

"You tell us, brat."

It was only then Gohan noticed something missing, "Hey! Where'd she go?"

* * *

Penny was running down the hall in tears when she bumped into a brick wall of a person. In her tears and frustration, she readied up a particularly powerful punch to bash into the mystery persons' knees when she suddenly looked up to a very familiar face.

"Grandpa Goku!" she wailed, devastated, "Everyone's being so mean to me today! They're all pretending they don't know who I am!"

"I-I'm a grandpa?" Goku blinked faintly at the little girl crying her eyes out, "Hey, it's okay," he comforted, crouching down so he could be eye to eye with her. "So, is Trunks your daddy?" he guessed, eyeing her lavender hair.

"Nooo!" she blubbered, "Grandpa, stop being mean to me!" she continued to cry.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to!" Goku said, flustered, "Who's your daddy then?" at the question Penny wailed louder. Goku suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I'll stop joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Now, do you know where your daddy is?" Penny hugged him by the waist and shook her head, rubbing her tears all over his gi. Goku didn't mind.

"Okay, let's find him!" Goku said and with that, he carefully examined the girls ki. It was made up of two very familiar kis and he furrowed his brow, before he suddenly realized that some of it matched that of his son, Goten. He stared at her lavender hair.

Goten and Trunks? Really? How would that work? And _when did this even happen_? he wondered. Surely he wasn't _that_ oblivious that he wouldn't notice Goten and Trunks little love child running around.

"Father!" came Gohans voice. Goku straightened up.

"Oh, hey Gohan! I just met little... uhhh..." he looked to the girl, realizing he didn't know her name yet. She didn't notice, still clinging to the pants of his gi and looking at Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks warily.

"Penny. Her name's Penny. She's Gotens daughter from the future." Gohan said, filling in the blanks.

"I'm from where?" Penny asked as she finally began to understand just why no one knew her. Just then another question came up.

"She's my what?" came a startled voice from behind them. Penny turned around in unison with everyone else to see a very young version of her father standing there, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Um... what?" Goten asked weakly.

"She's your daughter from the future," Trunks quickly filled in, "Her name's Penny."

"O-oh... Hi... sweetie?" Goten tried, awkwardly, trying to hold her in a more comfortable position.

"What a natural father," Trunks mocked, crossing his arms and imitating Vegeta's stance to a t rather unconsciously. Gohan quickly disappeared, likely to go track down Bulma, figuring that Penny was in good... He winced as he remembered how Goten had tried to hold her. Uh... mediocre hands for now.

"So... uh, Trunks... I didn't know you felt that way about me...I mean... It's kind of a big shock..." Goten said chuckling awkwardly and staring at Penny's lavender hair that was practically identical to that of his best friends, with the exception that hers was darker. She had Gotens brown eyes and innocent look.

"Wait - what." Trunks asked in a voice devoid of emotion, his hand twitching. _Surely Goten didn't -_

"Well... obviously in the future, we have our little angel here together... I just don't know if I could do that with a guy now... But since Penny's here, we obviously do in the future, right?"

... _He did._

"You idiot! She called me her uncle! You and me, we _are_ _not_ together, we _were_ not together, and we will _never_ be together!" Trunks blurted, horrified at the suggestion.

"Huh? But you're the only freak I know with lavender hair. If it's not you, then who?" Goten questioned, not even offended by Trunks adamant stance at never dating him. He was kind of relieved actually.

But just who was Penny's mother was the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

Gohan suddenly walked in, followed by Bulma and another small figure.

"Good news!" Bulma beamed, "I can certainly send her ba-"

"Mommy!" Penny beamed, interrupting Bulma as she flew down to the tiny figure that had just stepped into the light and glomped her. Immediately everyone fell over as they noticed just who Penny had called 'mommy.' They all froze as the two chibis interacted, hoping it was all some cruel joke.

"Um... who're you?" Little Bra Briefs asked the stranger.

"I'm your daughter from _the future_!" Penny said proudly. Bra's confused look suddenly turned into one of interest and then into disgust, "Ewwww! I marry my brother? That's disgusting! He's so gross, sometimes, sometimes he doesn't shower for _weeks_ sometimes and he _farts_!" she babbled and then immediately made gagging noises, coming to the same conclusion with Penny's purple hair.

Penny giggled and Trunks flushed as everyone suddenly turned to him, smirking. And their attention was immediately snapped back by the chibis when Penny suddenly replied with, "No silly! Goten's my daddy! You're married to him!" Penny pointed at the immediately trembling, pale Goten who was staring warily at Vegeta and Trunks as they both fixed him with death glares, cracking their knuckles. Even Bulma had an aura of death as she took a threatening step closer to him.

"What?" she whispered harshly, looking Goten straight in the eyes and he found himself unable to move and run like he should be doing right this second dammit!

Gohan looked disturbed and Goku just shrugged at poor Goten when he looked to his father for help, who was neither attacking him or helping him.

Bra's face turned back into one of interest again, "Ha! I told you we'd get married some day, Goten!" she beamed up victoriously at the teenager, 11 years her senior. She jumped up to him and planted a big fat kiss on his cheek. He froze, eyes wide as saucers as Vegeta and Trunks' death glares immediately turned lethal.

That did it.

With a vicious yell, both of Bulma's boys charged at poor Goten, instantly flashing to Super Saiyan as they chased him out of the house, yelling and cursing his name at the top of their lungs while Bulma yelled encouragements and cursed out Goten, running after them, though she was way too slow, while clutching the first thing she saw, a tv remote.

The four left behind looked into the hallway to see Bulma manage to throw the tv remote and manage to directly hit the back of Gotens head.

Goku laughed, "Let's get you back home, eh Penny?" he grinned down at his granddaughter and took her hand, leading her away from the hallway as the Saiyans disappeared, likely to take it outside. Bulma came back, breathing heavily and still obviously furious. She took a deep breath and calmed down for Pennys sake, not wanting her to see her as a angry grandmother so Bulma smiled pleasantly at her granddaughter from the future as they walked to the lab together, chatting happily about nonsense. Gohan followed warily. Technically, he could have gone to help his brother and keep Trunks and Vegeta from killing him at least but... He looked back at the confused looking but extremely excited eight year old Bra waving goodbye to her four year old daughter and figured he deserved it.

Suddenly another capsule popped up just ahead.

"Wha-?" blurted Bulma, Goku and Gohan in unison while Penny just stared curiously. A five year old boy with blue hair with black streaks exited but luckily didn't get sick as Penny had. He quickly wobbled to his feet in a daze.

"Pastel!" Penny giggled in glee as she glomped him.

"Penny? Who's this?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"I'm Pastel," Pastel said shyly, scuffing his foot on the ground, "Hi Grandma Bulma, hi Great Grandpa Goku, Hi Grandpa Gohan," he greeted quickly, "... I came to get Penny cuz she got lost!" he said urgently, turning his hands into fists and clutching them to his chest, "I hafta protect her!" he said earnestly. Bulma chuckled at his adorableness and Goku smiled down at him. His haircut reminded him of Trunks, nice and flat but his hair colour had black streaks in it and his eyes were a dark brown.

"A-ah... A sibling of yours Penny?" Gohan asked quietly, eying the child warily. Something wasn't right. Did he call Gohan 'Grandpa' ? There was no way for Gohan to be a grandpa. Unless... he paled as he thought of his little seven year old daughter.

"No silly!" Penny giggled, "His mama and papa are Uncle Trunks and..." everyone froze, staring at the girl as the next words out of her mouth seemed to come out in slow motion, " _Auntie Pan_!"

Gohan instantly turned Super Saiyan 3 for the first time as he let out a furious roar, forcing the chibis to cover their ears, "TRUUUUNKS! I'M GONNA _RIP OFF_ ALL OF YOUR _LIMBS_!" he yelled and flew through a window, ignoring the shattered glass. Bulma collapsed in a faint at the very thought of Trunks marrying Pan and Goku quickly caught her. With a chuckle he put her down softly on the ground before turning to his grandchild and... great grandchild... He swallowed, feeling a bit tempted to go after Trunks himself but stopped himself as it would be hypocritical with Goten and Bra and all.

"Well... Today has certainly turned out to be interesting..." Goku grinned at the two little tykes, "Say, do you two wanna maybe show me some future fighting techniques while your dads, and grandpas settle down?"

"Sure (great) grandpa!" came the chorus.

Goku grinned and lead the way.

Today had been very interesting indeed.


End file.
